(a) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a mobile heavy duty dust collector.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Vibrating screens at quarries blow up a good deal of dust during their operation so that the air around the quarry is filled with dust. For reasons of health and to avoid pollution, the dust filled air must be collected and filtered to cleanse it. Presently available dust collectors for vibrating screens at quarry sites are fixed-in-place arrangements. Such arrangements suffer from the disadvantage of requiring the time for their construction, and in not being movable once they are built.
It will, of course, be appreciated a dust collection at quarry sites must be performed by heavy duty dust collectors especially at the vibrating screens. The prior art does not teach any such collectors suitable for this task. That is, the prior art does not teach a heavy duty dust collector which is mobile and which is suitable for use at a quarry site. Thus, U.S. Pat. No. 3,870,489, Shaddock, Mar. 11, 1975; 3,842,461, Wurster, Oct. 22, 1974 and 3,930,817, Stevenson et al, Jan. 6, 1976, are examples of heavy duty vacuum, or extraction, apparatus or air filter systems which are mobile. As will be seen, the systems taught in the prior art are in no way similar to the system as taught in the present application.